1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a drive integrated circuit package and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, one of the most widely used types of image displays is flat panel displays such as liquid displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
A flat panel display includes a display panel which displays an image and a driving element which drives the display panel. Here, the driving element includes an integrated circuit (IC), a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), etc., used to drive the display panel. The driving element contacts a pad region formed at the periphery of the display panel to provide a driving signal. The driving element may be electrically connected to the pad region by being mounted on a flexible film in the form of chip-on-film (COF), or being attached to the pad region in the form of chip-on-glass (COG).
Whether or not the driving element and the display panel have been connected normally can be identified by measuring the contact resistance of the driving element and the display panel.
To measure the contact resistance, a 4-terminal measurement method has been suggested. The 4-terminal method uses two terminals for providing a constant current to a contact resistor and two terminals for measuring voltages at both terminals of the contact resistor. In addition, measurement equipment for implementing the 4-terminal method is used.